Fanon:The Magnate - Part 3
Yeah, sorry for the late call thing. I kind of have to do some other stuff as well. But yeah, thanks for reading. Hope you like it. I tried my best. I will finish this soon. He looked behind him. Then he saw- Wait. First of all, you need to read the first and second one to understand the third. And... yeah. That's all. Go on. He looked behind him. Then he saw a bullet, slowly coming. No, just kidding. He looked behind and saw a gleam of a katana. It was just Salmon, trying to scare him. "Why, Salmon. Why?" "Happy Thanksgiving, I should say." Greyflame opened his eyes wide. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. We need to... er... find a pig and kill it. "Oh no. Remember what happened the last time we split up?" "Yeah" Duck chuckled. "It was a test, nothing else." "How many resources did you get? We could build a...um... wood wall. Then we could use the wood to carve stuff on it." said PokeGeek."We used to do that, you know. Carve it with a katana. Then people could explore the "ruins" of our village."DanielTheWeeb. "Shhh. Quiet. Tell him later" said Patrik. "Ok. You can build the Oracle by capturing 50 cows. Cows are closely related to Apollo, as the queen Hera -" "Why do we need all these facts? I mean, does it look like we'll have anyone to help us? No. I don't think so." One of Duck's other friends, Porky smiled. "Well, let's stop wasting time, and get some "ground beef" roasted!" As always, this proves to be a bad plan, as someone is watching them. A man, disguised as a bush. They start to head off. Carrying their heavy items with them, like their weapons, this held them back. They slowly started to move out of the base. Finally, someone stopped. "Cmon. It's not like someone could be wearing bush gear right now and stalking us" said Lolztube. "I thought this was going to be much easier, but you guys don't really move very fast." "Says the person who's wearing the booster hat." "Stop arguing and come look!" says Patrik. "It says... um... Though hopes may be high, there are doubts. The dark prophecy states that there is a traitor. "That was the worst poem in the world" says Segcus. "I agree" The North Face nodded his head in approval. "I mean, I could make better. It doesn't even rhyme." Finally, they start to head off to find some Milkies. "Er... This is scary" says Segcus. "It's not fair that Salmon and Pokegeek get katanas." Pokegeek opened his eyes. "Let's do this! Split up!" "Yeah, that's a great idea" they muttered. "Actually, everyone could stay together. We could have just one person to scout ahead to look for any trouble. Make sure it's only ONE person, because that will make it hard to see" explained Duck. "Now, who wants to do the job?" The North Face raised his voice. "I volunteer, because I know that no one else is going to do it." "Great!" Everyone agreed to this. "But first" winked the North Face "I need to get to that berry bush so I could mine food just in case I run low on health. I'm leaving my sword behind, because it's too heavy. Bye everyone!" "HMPMPMP" shouted TheNorthFace, all tied up. Then a mysterious figure appeared. It was all the end. Everyone except for TheNorthFace had been begging to not kill him. But the strange person only wanted him. Right when the blade came down, TheNorthFace's last words were..."Goodbye, everyone" as he closed his eyes and watch everything he'd ever done, everything that he'd ever accomplished, every friend he had made, every teardrop and cry, every dream and emotion... now was all gone. The fast forward part will be put in soon. Then I will add in extra stuff. Hope you liked it, so as always... To be Continued